¿Te vas?
by MirkallaKarmilla
Summary: Yuki decide irse con él... ¿como lo tomara Shuichi, Ahora que el rubio cuenta la otra parte de la historia? YukixShuichi aunque no lo paresca n.nU
1. Shuichi

Nota: Alguien leyó este fic antes? n.n aunque no lo publique aquí , si lo hice en amor yaoi hace un año.. así que es posible que sepan cual es el final, pero acabo de hacer un tercer capitulo donde todo queda más claro oke? No podía dejar que Yuki y Shu se... emm mejor no digo mas xD lean!

Advertencia: Angst, monologo de Shuichi, mención de Mpreg (Aunque ni se nota... o.o)

Te vas?

- -OO- -

Un estruendoso sonido llega a mis oídos de forma persistente mientras abrazo mas tú cuerpo hacia el mío.

Respiro profundamente para sentir ese aroma masculino que tanto te caracteriza mientras mi cabeza descansa recostada sobre tu pecho dejándome arrullar por tu respiración.

Abro los ojos y elevo un poco el rostro para observar tu semblante tranquilo mientras retiro de tus párpados algunos mechones de cabello rubio.

"Eres hermoso" Se repite en mi mente mientras me elevo aun más tan solo para besarte, sin el animo de que despiertes, solo quiero sentir mi boca contra la tuya...

Pero titubeo un poco...

¿Y si te enfadas y me mandas dormir a la sala... o peor.. si me dejas solo aquí...?

No quiero experimentar eso nuevamente Yuki, pero van tantas veces ya... Cierro los ojos fuertemente y sin pensarlo mas uno mis labios con los tuyos, me fundo en esa suave caricia sin esperar una respuesta, dejando que sigas en tu apacible sueño.

Pero el molesto sonido vuelve a presentarse y tus ojos se abren perezosamente. Mis labios aun están unidos a los tuyos, pero eso no te importa y sin pensarlo más te separas para contestar el teléfono que parece no dejara de sonar hasta que alguien lo tome.

"¡¡Seguro que es él!" Pienso mientras tu figura se escurre en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Él, con quien te has estado viendo mas seguido, por quien me has abandonado por días...

¡¡Por Dios Yuki! Días, ¿Pensabas que no lo notaria verdad?... que el tonto de Shuichi a penas si lo mencionaría pero que jamás diría nada... Pero... ¿ como no notarlo? Si te olvidas de siquiera dar una excusa tonta para dejarme conforme...

Escucho tu voz de forma fría y baja... Ahora no quieres que me entere verdad?. Claro, paséate con el de aquí para allá y luego trata de negármelo!

Salgo de la cama, molesto y dispuesto a dejarte las cosas claras, pero antes de salir de la habitación tu ya estas de vuelta...

¿Que? ¿Disculpa?... creo que estoy sordo o loco de remate pero parece que te entendí mal, porque no me queda claro lo que acabas de decir... podrías ser tan amable de repetirlo amor?... Ah.. Sí, escuche bien.. piensas irte de casa a las 3 de la mañana... Yuki! Por Dios! Tres de la mañana! ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría algo así?

No, no me callo porque tengo derecho a decir lo que opino! ¿O pensabas que el baka iba a aguantar todo esto callado, No me callo porque estoy harto y no estoy loco como seguramente tú y él piensan.. No me llames baka porque ya no lo soy!...

Guardas algo de tu ropa en la maleta que estaba bajo la cama mientras tu semblante frió voltea a verme...

¿Que? ¿Que dices?... jajaja me rió en tu cara... ¿Que piensas estar solo unos días y volver?.. Las llevas claras si piensas que estaré aquí esperándote con los brazos abiertos.

¿Que?... ¿¡¿¡¿Que? ¿Que te hizo pensar que yo iba a aguantar todas estas humillaciones?... No! No vuelvas a callarme, ¿sabes cuanto tiempo me guarde esto que siento?.. Aunque mis ojos quieran derramar lagrimas no te daré el placer de verlas.

Y sigues mirándome ahí sin decir nada... Es que acaso tomaste un curso para sacar a la gente de quicio y de paso un doctorado en humillaciones ne?. Háblame maldita sea! No te quedes callado como siempre, defiéndete aunque sea un poco.

Bla, bla, bla... eso es lo único que se decir ne? ¿que si me calme?... ¿!¿ Que si me calme? ¡¡¡Claro que me calme! Estoy re calmado viendo como el que fue mi amante por cuatro años se va con otro!

Ahh ahora hablas... bravo! Hablas solo para defenderlo a él! Que no ha hecho mas que tratar de separarnos desde que te conocí, defiéndelo a él que nos estigmatizo por querernos.. o por quererte por que dudo que alguna vez hayas sentido algo por mi...

Salgo a la sala para dejar de ver tu rostro pero pareces empecinado en humillarme y hablarme de él, tratando de excusarte antes de marcharte...

¿¿Perdón? ¿Me estas comparando con él? No, no eso si que no te lo aguanto! Porque podrás decirme Baka o todo lo malo que veas en mi, pero al compararme con él me estas ofendiendo!.. Y...

Yuki...

Toco mi mejilla y no puedo evitar el bajo gemido que sale de mis labios... Me golpeaste por defenderlo a él... ¡¡A él! ¿¡Esa es la forma como me demuestras cuanto me quieres?.. No te acerques a mi! Déjame solo! Vete con él a ver si es capaz de quererte como yo..

¿Que dices? ¿Que es un amor diferente? No Yuki! Yo no puedo compartir tu amor...

Si, si, si.. bla, bla, bla eso es lo único que sale de tu boca... porque ninguna de las excusas que me des podrá convencerme... y sigues allí parado... Seguro estas esperando que salga el sol para marcharte ¿ne, para que la culpa por dejarnos solos no te consuma.

¿Que me ves?... vete! No quiero saber mas de ti!.. no quiero nada de ti ahora que encontré esas fotos en tu ordenador.. te ves sorprendido.. ¿quien ríe ahora, Amor?

¡¡Que no me toques maldita sea! ¡¡Y no, no estoy llorando! Es... es una basurita que se metió en mis ojos! Mira como lloro por la basurita que me lastima!

Que te vayas de una vez! Vete con ese grandioso señor ya! Déjame que solos podremos salir adelante, así de paso puede tomar por una vez en tu vida una decisión en nuestra "relación"...

Es Él... o soy Yo...

Difícil ne?...

Veo como tomas tus maletas, ¿Esa es tu decisión? ¿Todo termino?

Me miras como pidiéndome que entienda.. pero no Yuki.. yo no te voy a compartir.. No me importa quien sea él ni cuan importante sea... Este es el Adiós Yuki.

Te acercas y cierro los ojos. Besas mi frente mientras vuelvo a repetir "Este es el adiós Yuki"..

Tu cuerpo se aleja hasta que el sonido de la puerta me informa que ya te has ido...

Un gemido de dolor escapa de mis labios justo en el momento en que una gota caliente cae sobre el dorso de mi mano... Sí... este es el final.

Continuara...

Nota: Para quienes ya leyeron este fic saben que sucede... pero para quienes no lo saben les pido que me digan que piensan de Yuki... si, solo les pido eso n.n, nada más... Se que es muy rara la forma de escribir este fic, pero me gusta y es necesario saber que opinan de él oke?

Gracias a Maestro de las marionetas por la idea! chu


	2. Yuki

Nota: Segundo cap, lamento demorar TT soy una vergüenza para la continuidad y perseverancia de los fics se tira del balcón, se para, se limpia la ropita y se vuelve a tirar

Advertencia: Más angst, monologo de Eiri.

--OO--

El sonido del teléfono llega a mis oídos de manera clara y concisa mientras tu cuerpo se aferra más al mío sin tener ganas de dejarme ir. Baka... lo que no sabes es que ya nunca más me iré de tu lado, aunque siga sin mostrarte tan abiertamente mis sentimientos, quiero pensar que tus los comprendes aunque sea un poco, déjame pensar que ya me conoces lo suficiente.

Una sonrisa se cuela en mis labios cuando respiras más profundo tratando de tomar todo el aroma que puedes, cuando soy yo el que trata de llevarse toda tu esencia a ese shampoo que usas combinado con el propio olor de tu piel

Me preguntó que más harás ahora que estas despierto justo en el momento que siento como te levantas un poco y borro mi sonrisa para mostrar mi rostro relajado.

Espera... ¿ por que tiemblas Shu chan? ¿algo va mal? No puedo entender que te sucede sino me lo dices... Mis labios están a punto de abrirse cuando otros se posan sobre ellos, suaves, cálidos, húmedos. En resumen, tu boca. Es una caricia lenta, que te refleja totalmente, y que me hace sentir tan embriagado que casi opaca el nuevo sonido del teléfono que aunque no quiera debo atender, nadie podría ser tan insistente si no fuera algo serio.

Me levanto y sin decir nada me acerco al auricular que esta mas lejos de ti, no porque no te quiera, sino porque no quiero involucrarte más en un tema que no te agrada...

"Se muere..."

No hay nada que se pueda hacer... la voz al otro lado ya no tiene la chispa de siempre, esta muerta mientras susurra de lo bien que se había visto estos días, ahora en cambio pronostican que no pasara de esta noche.

Cuelgo y lo más rápido que puedo me dirijo a la habitación, debo salir lo antes posible si quiero alcanzar a verle por ultima vez.

Pareces más afectado por la noticia de lo que supuse y de inmediato empiezas una de tus tantas escenas ¿Es que no entiendes Shuichi lo importante que es él para mi?

Demonios no soy la persona con mas paciencia y siento como tú la estas consumiendo por completo, ni siquiera planeo irme para siempre y volteo a decírtelo, serán solo unos días y volveré, hemos estado más tiempo separados verdad?

Pero sigues hablando, hablando y hablando, me pides que diga algo pero tú no paras de parlotear...

Cállate, por favor, dame un minutos y te explicare... pero no lo haces..

Cállate...

Dios Shuichi cállate de una jodida vez! ¿Pretendes que pase por sobre ti como antes y te calle dejándote solo? pensé que no te gustaba eso, pero bravo ahí vuelves a pensar solo en ti y lo que te afecta.. espera parece que ya terminaste... pero no, hay vas otra vez.

Espera, espera, deja de decir tanta bobería junta y no hables mal de él que es verdad trato de separarnos pero no hace unas semanas que comprendió el amor que nos tenemos... pero claro como no te gusta escuchar la verdad sales de la habitación.

Shuichi... por Dios trata de entender que se esta muriendo! Que ha sido un cabezota igual que tú y que ahora solo esta en sus últimos momentos de vida... No te estoy comparando Shuichi! Maldita sea!

Observo tu rostro y luego mi mano...Perdóname Shuichi, no quise golpearte... no quise, pero por Dios estabas histérico mostrando solo tu punto de vista.. Acércate no quise herirte.. pero me alejas nuevamente, estas cegado por tu verdad.

No entiendes que es un amor diferente Shuichi? por una jodida vez entiende que él es mi Padre! Mi Padre! y ahora se esta muriendo!

Te observo unos minutos en completo silencio, sin querer irme realmente, preocupado por los mareos y desmayos que has sufrido en el ultimo tiempo... Además de tu desanimado entusiasmo y tus cambios de humor, pero como hacerte entender que debo irme?

Ven Shuichi.. trato de abrazarte pero empiezas a llorar y te pones violento... no quiero irme así! No quiero alejarme! No quiero dejarte aquí mientras por tu cabeza pasan esas cosas, pero tiempo no es lo que tengo...

No puedo decidir entre tú y él... Tu eres lo mas importante pero no quiero estar ausente una ultima vez.

Tomo mis maletas no sin antes tratar de acercarme a ti, pero es imposible no quieres escuchar. Me acerco para besar tu frente, No es el Adios, voy a volver y tendrás que escucharme...

Me alejo para no hacer mas doloroso el momento, siguiendo a paso firme hacia la puerta, pero no puedo evitar voltearte una sola vez...

Salgo por la puerta sin decir nada más apoyándome en ella cuando escucho un sollozo mas fuerte... Sin dejar que mis emociones se transformen en lágrimas

Este no es el Adiós Shu chan, no hay porque llorar...

Fin cap dos


End file.
